Negav's surrounding area
---- The immediate surroundings of Negav, within the The Isolon Eye range. Chomikai commons Danger : Low Inhabitants: humans, nekos, podmaws, arboreal frogs, starkala bugs, duikers All around Negav is a circular zone that is well within the The Isolon Eye range. This gentle jungle is carved by many paths and even some rare buildings. It's much safer than almost any other area in Felarya, as most giant predators simply can't enter it, but it's still a dangerous place. Indeed, many smaller predators thrive there, and despite their size, they better not be ignored. Moreover, as you progress farther from the Isolon Eye, creatures you encounter become increasingly bigger and more voracious. Once you arrive at the limit of the Eye's influence, there is little difference with the Felarya jungle proper, and you could very well encounter a giant naga that is just a little bit more magical resistant than usual but will happily prove to be not less voracious! One should not worry too much about inadvertently entering the Felaryan jungle though, as there are plenty of rather scary and serious signposts marking the end of what is admitted as being the safe zone. It's important to note that, in most cases, the biggest danger of Chomikai commons actually comes from the numerous bandits, thugs and brigands roaming the zone. Some of them are well organized and heavily armed. Because of them, more than a few adventurers' journey ended before even starting ( although to be fair they probably wouldn't have lasted very long anyway ). Shelters Across the commons are a certain number of small underground facilities built as shelters where to fall back in case of danger. They typically have narrow entrances and a robust structure with small embrasures where to survey the outside. Some of them are little more than barely developed caves, while other look like bunkers equipped with a water purification system, a food storage room, beds and weapons. These safehouses can only be accessed by those who have a key, namely members of the Isolon fist or adventurers with a special accreditation. Inn of Heroes The Inn of heroes is a famous tavern situated north-east of the Chomikai commons. From the outside, the building looks rather spartan, looking more like a small fortress carved in the rock than a tavern. The interior is more welcoming though, and much larger than one would expect. The furniture is cheap, rough but strong, able to withstand the tough treatment from some of the customers. The Inn of heroes is the last stop before entering the dangerous Felaryan jungle, the calm before the storm, the last stage before the big leap into the unknown, or a welcome sight for those coming back to the safety of civilization. It's a great place to meet adventurers, to partake in spectacular bar brawls and to hear fantastic tales of survival and bravery and of legendary treasures, often generously amplified by drink. The establishment is run by Strang Coupombre, a rather quiet and shady figure, covered by scars from head to feet and well respected within the adventurers community. Negav dimensional gate North of Negav stands a large and imposing structure built all around the dimensional gate. It's heavily defended, with a system able to quickly shut down access to it, in case something unwanted passes through it. The gate itself is not very remarkable; a ring-shaped doorway of a medium size, with a moving, twirling surface in its center. It was built there admittedly because it's situated at a dimensionally perfect location. If you ask a versologist about it, they will mention that the Lydotide is usually firm but not too rough, not too close to the metavortex but not too far either, allowing a swift and reliable access to the Astral Sea, something like that... Originally the gate was meant as an access to Belerim, but due to a phenomenon called flux convergence it has started to lead to several others worlds as well, prompting varied reactions from their inhabitants, from indifference to open hostility. The Negav gate is less sophisticated than the Great dimensional gate in Ur-Sagol. It works in a strange way, leading to a single world at a time, and changing that connection from time to time, hours or days. At first, people thought it was impossible to tell what the destination of the gate would be and when it would change, making its use pretty hazardous. However, one day, a talented versologist created the "Translydograph" a strange device able to not only tell which world the gate currently leads to, but also to predict in advance what the pattern for the coming days will be, with a surprising accuracy. Nowadays, when you use the gate you can't miss that famous large clock like dial sitting imposingly on top of it, whose ornamented hands point to various symbols indicating your destination. The Gate is very busy, with many groups and convoys going in and out while a speaker's voice keeps stating the current linked world's name, urging travelers to not lag behind if the destination is about to change. Worlds connected to Felarya through the gate : *Mebron *Belerim *Korchiel *Shume *Hweg Varr Motamo Docks Danger : Very Low Inhabitants: humans, nekos, The Motamo Docks exist outside of Negav, to the Northeast of the city. It is essentially a smaller community, existing on the shores of the Motamo river. There is not much trade or travel on the river, but what little exists is handled here. This small village is also known as something of a satellite community, like Nekomura. Smaller hybrid species, such as small dridders or nagas, occasionally attempt to move towards civilization, or to seek protection from the big predators that prey on them. However, there are laws in place barring these races from entering Negav, as Negavians mostly doesn't trust them - smaller nagas and dridders can still be dangerous, even if they appear to be able to pass through the anti-predatory field of the Isolon Eye. Thus, these races started to congregate beside the Motamo River, close enough to Negav to benefit from the Isolon Eye, but not within the walls where they could perturb the rest of the populace. Some resent this rejection, others are happy to be able to live with protection while still retaining some of their traditions. The Drunken Chilotaur A popular drinking establishment in the Motamo Docks, run by a family of Chilotaurs. The brew is very strong but delicious and the hospitality is warming. It has even drawn some more adventurous Negavians to explore their often misunderstood suburban neighbors. *credits to Jaette-troll for the Motamo docks idea and the Drunken Chilotaur and to Stabs for ideas to develop the dimensional gate.